I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by gleefulmia
Summary: Finn pulled away from her slightly to look directly into her eyes. "You won't ok, you are going to fight this and I'll be here loving you through it, do you understand me?"


Hey so this is my first Glee story so I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: Neither Glee or the song are mine :( The song is I'm Gonna Love You Through It by Martina McBride. It's a truly amazing song, go listen to it if you haven't heard it!

I'm Gonna Love You Through It

"Hello?" Rachel answered the phoned nervously after seeing who it was on the call display.

"Mrs. Hudson? This is Dr. Moore from New York Presbyterian Hospital."

Rachel clutched the phone tighter in her hand sensing something in the doctors tone. "Yes Dr. Moore, how are you?" She didn't really want to make small talk, but she also kind of wanted to post pone the news she had a feeling she was about to hear.

"I'm doing well thank you. I'm just calling to tell you we got the results of the tests we performed the other day."

"Ok." She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Is your husband there? You may want him to be around when I give you the news."

Rachel looked towards Finn, catching his eye. He nodded in understanding and came over to sit next to her at the kitchen table.

"Please go on Dr." Rachel said in a small voice as Finn grabbed her hand. "What did the tests find?"

"I'm very sorry to tell you this Rachel, but you are in the early stages of breast cancer."

Rachel breathed in deeply as she digested the news. Finn sensing something was wrong, got up from his chair, lifted her out of her seat and sat down with her in his lap and held her tight, tears already in his eyes. How could this happen? She's only 38 years old. She's been married for 15 years, has 3 kids and is in the middle of the career of her dreams. She's not supposed to get cancer, that's for old people. She knew it wasn't really true, she had a friend that died of cancer when she was still in college. It's just...cancer. Simply thinking the word sent shivers down her spine.

"Rachel, are you still there?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Y..yes. So what happens now?" She clutched onto Finn's hand that was wrapped around her waist tightly and leaned her head against his shoulder, willing the tears not to fall just yet.

"Well we will get you in for treatment as soon as possible. I want you to see an oncologist and he will tell you everything that needs to be done. Surgery will be the best option, and being that you are young and in good health otherwise, you should come through just fine."

"Thank you Dr. Moore. I appreciate everything you've done for me." Rachel answered in a quiet voice.

"I'm just sorry I didn't have better news for you. But like I said, your in good shape otherwise, more than likely you will get through this with flying colors. Take care, Rachel."

Rachel mumbled a goodbye as she clung on to Finn.

"What am are we going to do?"

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it in and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives_

"I know you're scared Rach, I am too. But I promise you, you will get through this, you're not alone. You've got me and you've got the kids, and all the other people who love you." Finn held her tight, even as their oldest daughter, 12 year old Eva, walked into the room.

_He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too  
>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"<em>

"What's going on? Mom?" Eva asked, immediately concerned by the look on her mother's and father's faces.

"Evie, go get your brother and sister." Finn instructed. "There's something we need to tell you guys." Eva nodded and ran off to find her siblings, six year old twins Chris and Melody.

"Are you sure we should tell them? Their so young, I don't want them to have to deal with this." Rachel said.

"I think they need to know baby. The kids will sense something is wrong and it will scare them if they don\t know." Finn reasoned.

Rachel nodded. "I'm so scared, I don't want to leave you."

Finn pulled away from her slightly to look directly into her eyes. "You won't ok, you are going to fight this and I'll be here loving you through it, do you understand me?"

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it.  
><em> 

Rachel threw down the magazine she had been reading in frustration. Bedrest. She was on _freaking_ bedrest following her surgery. Sure the surgery seemed to have been successful, they had removed the lump and the cancer had not spread anywhere else, but they had also had to remove her breast. They had been hoping that that wouldn't have to be the case, but unfortunately tumor was bigger than previously thought.

She looked down to see her baggy shirt that she had been wearing for 2 days. She hated it, she hated that she was never going to look like her old self again. What would this do to her career? Would they accept an actress with her body? She somehow doubted that.

"Hey, you ok?" She turned to see Finn standing in the door, watching over her.

She forced a smile on her face, but she knew he didn't buy it. He knew her too well.

"I've been better." She said sounding defeated.

Finn nodded in understanding and walked over to their bed to sit beside her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I know it's difficult now, but it will get better." He assured her.

"I don't know Finn, I mean I don't even look like myself anymore. I'm ugly, how can you stand to be with me?"

Finn's eyes widened. He knew she had been kind of depressed lately, but never this much as to start doubting herself.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again Rachel Barbra Hudson. You are the furthest thing from ugly, you are so beautiful that I can't even imagine why you're still with someone like me." Finn said. "I never want to hear you doubt your selfworth like this again. I love you, that's all there is to it."

Rachel managed a small smile at that. "Thank you." She whispered, cuddling into his side. "And for the record, you My Love, are as hot as you were in high school, probably even more so." As quickly as the smile appeared on her face, it disappeared.

"What?" Finn asked, sensing that something else was off.

"It's just...I don't think I can do this anymore. I have no strength left." Rachel said.

Finn shook his head at her and wrapped both arms around her, hugging her to his chest. "That's what my love is for."

_She made it through the surgery fine  
>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<br>She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<br>_  
>He started whispering the words to a song she vaguely recognized. She remembered hearing it on the radio a few times and wondered where Finn had heard it. She smiled as his soothing voice lulled her to sleep. At that moment she felt more loved than ever.<p>

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it.  
><em> 

"Here with us today is Broadway star, Rachel Berry, who just recently made her return to Broadway playing Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl. Rachel, who are you running for?" The reporter asked as Rachel geared up to run in the marathon.

"Myself, my fans, my family and friends" Rachel said, smiling and feeling more confident than she had in months. "I just recently underwent surgery to remove a tumor from my breast. After a long and scary road, I'm finally back thanks to my amazing family."

"And here's your husband, ESPN sports reporter, Finn Hudson. Finn you must be so proud of your wife and all she has accomplished."

Finn nodded and threw Rachel a huge, dimpled grin. "I'm more than proud, I'm amazed by her, she's my hero and I cherish every day I get to spend with her and our children. I'm running with her for her."

"Rachel anything to add?"

"Just one thing, he's my hero." Rachel said as she looked at Finn with all the love in the world shining in her eyes.

"You heard it folks, straight out of the realms of true love. Congrats to you both."

"You ready for this?" Finn asked his wife as they took their places at the track.

"I was born ready." Rachel smiled and grabbed his had, interlocking their fingers.

_And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it.<br>I'm gonna love you through it.  
>I'm gonna love you through it.<em>


End file.
